The Crystal's Shinobi
by Lorv'essil
Summary: During the Kyuubi's attack, a strange man appeared and saved Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki, after that he will accept the request of a dying Minato and will protect Kushina and Naruto, however, without know it, this man with a dark past and with this crystal's power will change the fate of Konoha and the fate of the elementals nations, Ichigo/Harem
1. Prologue : The crystal's Warrior

**The Crystal's Shinobi :**

 **Hello everyone, it hab been a long time since i had write a new idea, so here is one of the two new crossover imagined with Silverfenics and that was my first crossover writed in english, so i hope that you will be lenient with my low level in english, i also hope that you will enjoy this idea, so let's begin.**

 **Prologue : The Crystal's Warrior :**

 **Land of Fire, in a clearing :**

Calm, this word was the best appoint to represent this small clearing shine by the moon, the animals was in peace, some there grazing of the grass, other one enjoying the soft light of the moon or still some animals taking advantage of it to charm one potential partners. Only, in spite of this calm area and the peaceful side of the clearing, the animals could feel an instinctive fear growing in them, they knew that something will arrive, something big and which was going to change the fate of his world, only the animals did not understand totally the reason of this fear and continued their activities in the clearing.

So, after a long moment, animals saw a portal opened in the middle of the clearing, by instinct, creatures went to hide in bushes to observe this strange phenomenon, then, at the end of what seemed to be several long minutes, a shape went out of the portal which disappeared a short time later, animals looked at the shape and saw a man, he was on the ground and seemed just lost, after a few seconds, the man got up and began to sweep the present dust on his clothes, the human being looked then at the moon, contemplating the celestial object and his soft light, then the man taken a big inspiration before saying « The moon is magnificent this night. »

 **"Yes partner, the moon is magnificent."** Said a monstruous voice in his mind

While any human being would become crazy by hearing this voice, the man was accustom to it, he contented them to looking at the animals wich always hiden in bushes, observing him during all this time, however the being could see the fear in their eyes and he understood why, every alive being was afraid of what hides in his soul to such a point that the nature itself fears them, but the man was accustomed to see this fear at the human beings and the animals, that it always be so and it will not change, then, the voice took the man out of his thought by asking **« Ichigo... what shall we do now ? »** the being shook the head and awnsered « I dont know, for the moment we should find a place to spend the night, then we will look for a place where to live. »

 **"I see..."** Say simply the voice

But suddenly, a roaring was listened, the roar of a powerfull and angry creature, it drew the attention of Ichigo which asked absently « What is it ? » the voice answered **« It's look like there is a fight not far from here, we should go to see what happened. »** the man asked « Are you sure ? » and the voice answered **« Yes, i think that to see this fight or this creature could teach us more about this place, and i feels three presence with this creature. »** Ichigo sighed in whispering « I see... » before leaving in the direction of the roaring with a speed that only few beings could equal, only after a few minutes of running, the man stopped abruptly before saying while looking around him « There is a barrier here. »

 **"We can create a breach with our power."** Suggested the voice

The being thought about this possibility and asked « Are you sure it can work ? » the just sighed and said **« Ichigo... our power is far superior to the person who sets up that barrier, so yes, Im sure it will work. »** Ichigo nodded his head and then began to concentrate the power in his hands, a blue aura appeared in the hands of the being who placed them on the barrier, and then, crystals began to cover the barrier, the crystal covered enough surface to allow Ichigo to pass, and then, after a few seconds, a part of the crystal broke, creating a breach in the barrier, the being took advantage of that to enter the barrier and watched the breach close quickly, and then Ichigo turned and went to the source of the fight to observe and perhaps learn about some things about this place.

 **At the same time, a little further :**

For Minato Namikaze, fourth Hokage of Konoha, this night which should have been special have been transformed into a real nightmare, while his wife, Kushina had just given birth to their son, Naruto Uzumaki, a masked man succeeded in killing the ANBU before threatening the life of his son and kidnapping his wife, the masked man freed the Nine Tailed Beast, Kyuubi, and released him into the village so that he can destroys it, after that Minato faced the masked man and make him run away, the Hokage summon then Gamabunta to immobilize Kyuubi, then Minato transported Kyuubi in a place away from the village to seal him, only Kushina was against the fact that their son becomes a Jinchûriki, only it was too late, Minato have already summoned the shinigami and already sealed half of the chakra inside him.

However, the Hokage was worried of seeing his wife being froze in shock, as if something unusual had just occurred, Minato asked then « What the matter Kushina ? » Kushina answered « Something have just crossed my barrier. » the Hokage was shocked and said « But how ? » the woman looked her husband and says simply « I dont know, I have felt a breach appearing in the barrier and something entered inside, however i dont know what is this thing. » Minato was worried about it, that could be Madara who come back to attack them, only none of the two could not fight and they will be killed, or then, it would be a new threat , it could get the things worse and even seal the fate of Konoha.

Suddenly, the duet see the bushes stir, and after a few seconds, a being went out of it, that drew the attention of both and the attention of Kyuubi, the Hokage observed the man, a rather big man with orange hair and brown eyes, who wearing a black kimono with numerous blue and white pattern representing a mountain, somes coulds and very strange creature blue, the man also wears a white belt and a katana which the tsuba seems represent a cross pattern and with a black handle with red crystals which is attached to it, Minato noticed that the man observed Kyuubi and that Kyuubi had succeeded in moving to look at the man.

"Interesting, Amaterasu had mentioned that somes creatures called Bijû existed in this place, but i did not imaginated that i will met one of those so fast." Says absently the man

Kyuubi contented with growling, however the Hokage and his wife noticed that the man stayed calm and was not frightened by the creature who face him while any human beings would be petrify by fear but he stayed perfectly calm, after a few seconds of silence, Kushina asked « Who is it ? » and Minato answered « I dont know, however this being seems rather powerful or at least enough confiding to be held in front of Kyuubi without the feelings of fear,he seems just calm, like Kyuubi was not a threat for him. » that drew the attention of the being who loocked in their way, only, before he cannot speak, the Bijû took advantage of the distraction of the man and the weakened power's of Kushina to attack the being with it's paw.

While Minato and Kushina thought that the man was dead, they see a shade through the dust provoked by the attack, after a few seconds, when the dust dissipated, the duet see that the being have avoid the attack, the man looked simply the creature and asked « Do you want to fight ? » the Bijû contented again to grumbling and the being sighed, he say then « Very well. » and raise his hand towards the sky and in an instant, crystal pillars appeared around the barrier, creating an arena, the man draw his katana with a black blade and says simply « Come, and shows me your power, Bijû. » the creature tried to crush the being with a violent blow but the man avoid the attack before cutting the paw of Kyuubi.

"I see..." then Bijûs are not just constitute of energy. Says the being by seeing some blood flowing at the level of the cut

Minato and Kushina looked at this exchange with shock, this stranger succeed not only in avoiding the attacks of Kyuubi but in more he succeed to attack the Bijû, the Hokage say then « Impressive. » whereas his wife shook the head, on his side, Ichigo looked simply at the creature in front of him, analyzing its weak points and anticipating its next attack, then, after a few seconds, one of the tails of Kyuubi tried to crush the being, however the being avoided the attack and attacked the creature, leaving a new cut on the tail of the Bijû which grumbled and by attacking again the man.

 **"DIES !"** Roared Kyuubi by attacking again and again the being

However Ichigo avoided every attack, hurting more and more the creature by counter-attacking, only the being also noticed that the Bijû regenerated during the fight, so, after a last exchange of knocks, Ichigo looked at the creature and asked « Why do you fight ? And why you seem to hate the humans ? » Kyuubi grumbled to this question and answered **« You are only a young human impertinent, you are only a weak insects, I despise you, you and your species, when I would have killed you, I will kill these two other humans and I would destroy this country to avenge me for my captivity. »** While this put on the alert Minato and Kushina.

Only the Hokage noticed somes strange blue clouds gathered over them and which seemed to form a storm, by looking at the being who fought Kyuubi, Minato seen that he was frozen, as if he thought of something, only the Hokage also felt a power and an immense rage emanating from the man, on his side, Ichigo was diving into its memories, it was not any more a forest which was around him but ruins, corpses and the smell of the death, in front of him was not any more a huge fox but a familiar face, a face which was consumed by the rage, a face which repeated to him _« You was only a weak insect, I will kill you and I will destroy this country. »_ , this sentence boiled the anger of Ichigo, the anger which a few people could really understand, an anger forgotten by the time himself.

"WATCH OUT !" Screamed Minato by looking at Kyuubi tried to crush the man with his paw

While Hokage expected to see the being avoiding the attack, he seen the man just move a hand to catch the leg of Bijû, on the impact, he stopped the paw easely with his hands, the ground broke under its feet and the man found himself in a small crater created by the attack, after a few seconds, the being released its grip on the paw of Kyuubi which took advantage of it to move back slightly, and whereas the man always seemed lost in his thoughts, Bijû attacked again the being with its claw, succeeding in impaling him, only, while Minato and Kushina observed it with horror, cracks began to appear on the man's body, then, after a few seconds, the body of the being exploded in crystal fragment which fell on the ground.

"What the hell is happened ?" Asked Kushina by seeing a piece of crystal fallen in front of her

The Hokage asked itself the same question, was it a shinobi's technique ? Or an unknown power ? Minato observed then Kyuubi looking in their direction but before he cannot react, he seen that the man was on the head of the Bijû, Ichigo says then while looking at Kyuubi « So, it's this kind of creature you are. » the Bijû wanted to react but found itself immobilized, the creature noticed that somes crystals had impaling his paw, immobilizing him, the man looked in the direction of the village which Kyuubi had attacked and said « You are a creature consumed by the hatred, living only for the chaos, the destruction and the death, thinking to be over everything and to be invincible. » , then Ichigo looked at Bijû and says « From now I would not have any more pity for you. » , Kyuubi felt then an immense fear invading him and tried to break the crystal with its strength, but all Bijû's efforts was useless.

"now disappears, Bijû." Says Ichigo by raising his hand towards the sky

On they side, Minato and Kushina noticed that the crystal pieces created a barrier around them and around their child, then, in an instant, an immense blue light pillar beat down on Kyuubi, the impact blinded both whereas the ground began trembling and that a powerful blow try to swept them, but even with that they could hear the pain's roaring of Kyuubi, and after a few seconds, the attack dissipated, letting a cloud of dust cover a big part of the arena, and while Minato and Kushina observed the dust dissipated quickly, they sees the Bijû fallen on the ground, its body covered with burns and with wounds, Hokage also see that the man was now next to them, Minato drew the attention of the man and Kushina by hawking and says « Thank you to have overcome Kyuubi. »

"it was nothing." Answered Ichigo by looking at the Bijû

Minato shook his head and looked his wife before saying « it's time to seal Kyuubi in Naruto. » Kushina dont like that but shook the head by knowing that it was the only solution, only, on his side, the Bijû heard that and looked at the baby and thought **« They are going to seal me in this child, no, I am going to kill him before they cannot make it and then I would kill them all. »** Kyuubi noticed then that the crystals which retained him had been destroyed during the attack, so, by concentrating its last strengths in one of his paw, the Bijû attacked the child with its claw, Minato and Kushina noticed it and positioned themself in front of their child to protect him, only, while both expected to be impaled by the claw, nothing came, after a few seconds Kushina looked behind her and was shocked.

The Man who saved them by overcoming Kyuubi was a little farther, his katana unsheathed in a hand and the claw of the Bijû in the other one, this man whom they dont know and who have defeated Kyuubi had just cut its claw to saved then, Minato also noticed it and sealed the Bijû, so the being see Kyuubi to be absorbed by the seal which was on the child and see the claw to dissapear, then the Hokage drew the attention of the man by asking « What is your name ? » the being hesitated to answer but the voice in its spirit suggested then **« I think that you can answer him, he is not bad and he seems reliable. »** The man answered then « My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. »

"There's one thing that I'd like to ask you, Ichigo-san." Says Minato

Ichigo looked at the man and answered « What do you want to ask me. » the Hokage had a small smile and said while pointing his wife and his child « my name is Minato Namikaze, here is my wife, Kushina Uzumaki and my son, Naruto Uzumaki, i have only a little time left, then I would like to ask you to protect then. » It surprise Ichigo and Kushina, then, after a few seconds, the man said simply « you dont know me well, I can be a criminal, a dangerous bloodthirsty man or even an hostile being who just want to destroy this world or to hurt people around him. » Minato answered then « I knows, but by looking at you, I see well that you are a good person Ichigo-san, you protected us by facing and defeating Kyuubi, you have created a shield so that we are protected from the attack against Kyuubi and finally you have cuting the claw of Kyuubi to protect us, you can say what you want about you but I know that you are a good person. »

"It's true, but why I would agree to protect your wife and your son ?" Asked Ichigo

The Hokage answered « I dont really know why, but when I see you, I have the impression to see a person who search a place to live and a purpose to follow, I am not a perfect being but I thought that by proposing you it I could give you these two things. » Ichigo was surprised by its answer, Minato had seen and understood that he looked for a home and for something to protect, Ichigo asked then to the voice in its spirit _« What do you think about it ? »_ the voice answered simply **« I think that we should accept his request, he is honest and he understood the reason of our presence here. »** The man shook the head and tells then to the Hokage « Very well, I accept your offer, I, Ichigo Kurosaki, will protect your wife and your son. »

"thank yo..." Wanted to say Minato, but before finishing his sentence, the man collapsed

Kushina rushed then to her husband and shook him by repeating his name, only for Ichigo, it was clear that Minato was dead, after a few minutes, Kushina realized it and began crying by screaming the name of her deceased husband, on his side, Ichigo put a hand on the shoulder of Kushina and says by trying to comfort her « I am sorry for your husband » but the woman ignored it and continued to cry, Ichigo understood then that she needed to be alone to cry, the man looked then at the child and at the seal being on this belly, Ichigo thought then _« If the people of this village learns that this child is the host of the Bijû, he will suffer from that. »_ And the voice suggested **« We can change it. »** Ichigo asked _« Are you sure ? »_ And the voice answered **« Yes, by using the power of the crystal, we can create a kind of illusions on the seal, with that nobody can see it. »**

"If you think it can work, I'll let you make it." Says Ichigo watching his arm be surrounded by a blue aura

After a few moments, Ichigo saw his arm land on the belly of the child and saw the seal covered with a thin layer of crystal, then the voice said, **« With that, no one should be able to see the seal. »** it intrigued Ichigo who ask _« But how ? »_ the voice simply said, « **By using this crystal and a little amount of energy, I created an illusion that makes it look like the seal is a scar, so no one can understand that this child is the host of the Bijû. »** Ichigo nodded his head and decided to dissipate the barrier with a snap, only, just after that the crystal barrier dissipated, he saw a group of warriors coming in his direction, some of the fighters surrounded him while the others went to Kushina and Minato.

 _"Great, now they think that I'm an enemy, well, I guess that almost everything is against me tonight."_

 **And that concludes the prologue of this new idea, I suppose you have many questions, especially about this strange voice and about the power of Ichigo but don't worry, there will be more explanation in the first chapter of this idea.**

 **Please be aware that this idea will not be updated on a regular basis, it is possible that some it will have some time between two updates and I am sorry, but for the moment I would focus more on my two main ideas: « Fairy of the Heavens and Fairy of the Soul » and « Night Souls », in the meantime, I say bye and at the next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 : New Home, Konoha

**Chapter 1 : New Home, Konoha :**

 **A few hours after the attack of Kyuubi, Ichigo's inner world :**

In a strange world that might seem unreal for human beings, the one who was a stranger and who became a savior of the village Hidden in the Leaves was lying there, trying to rest from his long journey, only to be haunted by a dream, a dream of a past life, a life where he protected others, a life that ended a long time ago.

 _Ichigo's Dream :_

 _As he looked around, Ichigo could see the damage that the battle against Ywach had caused, what was once the kingdom of the Soul King is now a field of ruins where shinigami and Vandenreich was fighting for victory, Ichigo put a hand on the big wound on his chest, for him, the simple fact of standing and breathing had become hell because of the pain, Ichigo then looked at what was a broken sword in his hand, the last vestiges of his powers that went into pieces, symbol of his fall, yes, Ichigo understood that he would not survive this battle but his sacrifice was necessary to stop the monster who had killed his mother and thousands of other people to create a perfect world of his twisted vision._

 _Ichigo then looked at the man in front of him, the one who pretended to be the King of Quincy and who had sacrificed all his subjects in order to become the Soul King and to recreate the world in his image, the being had heavy wounds on his body and his energy became unstable, the man looked at Ichigo and said « You have won, Ichigo Kurosaki,my son born in darkness, you have allowed this infernal cycle to continue, you have allowed death to continue its existence to always bring suffering to humans, if you had joined me, we could have created a perfect world, where death does not exist. » Ichigo looked at the ground and said, « You're wrong Ywach. »_

 _"If I have fought against you, it is to save the shinigami, to save the spiritual worlds and to avenge my mother's death, you said you wanted to create a perfect world but death, however painfull is, allows humans to strengthen and move forward, to enjoy life and have hope, to believe in something that will help them overcome the obstacles of life to enable them to achieve happiness." Ichigo said looking at Ywach_

 _The king of Quincy did not answer and fell on the ground, the Shinigami understood that the being was dead and that the world was finally going to be in peace, yet the Shinigami thought of those who had fallen, especially those friends Rukia and Renji, Killed by Sternritters, it had greatly affected Ichigo,but now he felt it in peace, because he knew that he would find his two friends in his next life and that maybe he could finally be happy, Ichigo could hear voices called him but his lack of strength made him fall to the ground, falling, Ichigo could see his human friends coming towards him, The Shinigami's eyes closed for the last time while he knew he had managed to protect his friends one last time._

Ichigo then opened his eyes and got up, after stretching, the man looked around and saw that his partner was not present, Ichigo then said, « Maybe he go somewhere again to rest. » and observed its inner world from the atop of a temple, where once a world with buildings stood now a landscape that many people would think unreal, a desert stood before Ichigo, however, the detail that made this landscape unique is the presence of large crystal mountains and crystal vegetation across the desert, creating a unique, almost mystical landscape.

"I should probably go find him." says absently

After taking a deep breath, the man jumped from the top of the temple and landed on the sand, then Ichigo began to walk through the desert, in search of his partner, so, during what seemed several hours, the man thought again of his dream and of what had happened after his fight against the Bijû.

 _A few hours ago, after the fight against Kyuubi :_

 _"Great, now they think that I'm an enemy, well, I guess that almost everything is against me tonight."_

 _One of the warriors around Ichigo said, « Put your weapon down and surrender. » the man noticed that he was still holding his katana and thought, « I see, that explains why they think I'm an enemy. » , Ichigo put his katana on the ground and said, wanting to avoid a useless fight, « Listen, I'm not an enemy, I'm just- » only, one of the warriors interrupted him by saying, « Shut up, we're telling you to surrender, not to talk. » The other warriors seemed to agree with it and were ready to fight._

 _"That's enough." Says a voice_

 _All the warriors moved aside and Ichigo saw an old man, wearing a black outfit with pieces of chain mail at the ends of his limbs and wearing a helmet seeming to be composed of a black strap with two long metal straps, the man came forward and asked, « Who are you and why are you here. » Ichigo wanted to respond but Kushina intervened between them and said, « Wait Sarutobi, this man is a hero, he defeated Kyuubi and save my life as well as Naruto. » Sarutobi looked at man and asked, « Is that true ? » Ichigo nodded and said, « Yes, I defeated this creature that you call Kyuubi and save this woman and this child. » the old Hokage looked at Kushina and noticed that the woman was having trouble standing, Sarutobi then asked in worry « Is everything okay Kushina ? »_

 _"Yes, Im-" Kushina said before starting to fall on the ground_

 _Only before anyone could react, Ichigo cought the woman and gently put her on the ground, then he looked at Sarutobi and said, « She is weakened, she must be taken to an hospital. » the former Hokage nodded and said, « I will tell to my men to take Kushina and her son to Konoha's hospital. » Ichigo looked at the woman and took her in his arms, saying, « Tell me where the hospital is and I will take her there. »Surprise Sarutobi then asked « Why do you want to bring her yourself ? » Ichigo replied, « I made a promise to Minato Namikaze, to protect his wife Kushina and his son Naruto. » the old Hokage looked at the man and saw a unbreakable determination in his eyes, so, understanding that it would be impossible to convince the man, Sarutobi turned and said, « Follow me. » before going to the hospital with that strange new hero._

Ichigo was then taken out of his thoughts when he came to a particular place, on the edge of a cliff, but further in the cliff were somes blue buildings, the last vestiges of his old life, the last traces of his powers of Shinigami, Ichigo then looked at his katana thinking of the way it was made by Amaterasu and the other gods, then the man felt a presence coming behind him, a familiar presence, a presence that, like Ossan and Shiro in his old life, changed his destiny, so, turning around, Ichigo looked at the presence and said, "So that's where you were, Kralkatorrik."

In front of him was a massive dragon, as big as a mountain, its body seems to be consisting of stone and energy, with its crystal claw and wings capable of eclipsing the sun itself, and the blue energy that constitutes the rest of his body, by seeing this, dark memories returned to Ichigo, memories of a battle, of immense suffering and death,and memories of a fight that had changed the fate of the world, however, Ichigo ignored his old memories and asked « Why did you come here ? You usually stay in the heart of the crystal desert. » Kralkatorrik looked at his partner and replied **« It's true, only, some memories of my old life have come back to haunt me, strangely, every time that happens to me, when I come here, I feel at peace, and looking at these remains helps me to bear these unpleasant memories. »**

"I see..." said Ichigo, thinking of the fact that Kralkatorrik did not remember what he was before.

The dragon attracted Ichigo's attention by saying **« There is also another reason of why I came here. »** the man looked at Kralkatorrik and asked, « What is this other reason ? » the dragon looked to a side and said, **« The seal is begining to break. »** Ichigo then looked at what Kralkatorrik observed and saw a crystal, inside this crystal lies a humanoid form which he knew only too well, however, what worried the man was a crack spreading on the crystal, Ichigo approached the crystal and asked, « But... how... how could this happen ? » the dragon replied, **« I don't know, but something created this crack, and now it's only a matter of time before it wakes up. »**

Ichigo touched the crack, knowing too well what would happen when he will be free and the threat he would represent to the world, however, contrary to their last encounter, he had become stronger and would no longer hesitate, when the seal breaks and he will be freed, he will be there and he will finish this fight, he will put an end to the existence of this threat,so that the world can finally know peace, Ichigo then asked Kralkatorrik « How much time do you think we have left ? » the dragon took a few seconds to think and replied, **« I think we have about 15 years before the seal breaks, maybe a little more. »** the man then says, « I see... then we will have to prepare, the last time I hesitate and it almost cost us our lives, but this time I would not hesitate, I would be ready and together will put an end to this fight. »

 **"I don't doubt it, partner."** Kralkatorrik reaplied

Suddenly, the dragon looked at the sky and said, **« It seems that this man, Sarutobi is heading towards you, it is time that you come out of your inner world Ichigo. »** Ichigo asked, « Are you sure? » Kralkatorrik replied, **« Yes, and don't worry about the seal, I'll watch it. »** the man nodded before closing his eyes and leaving his inner world, letting the crystal dragon watch the seal.

 **At the same time, Konoha's Hospital :**

As Sarutobi approached Ichigo Kurosaki, he saw the man open his eyes and look at him, and Ichigo said, « Sorry, I was meditating. » the Old Hokage shook his head and said, « It's okay. » Then he says, « I was going to come to Kushina to check on her condition, maybe you'd like to come with me since you're her protector. » the man nodded his head and stood up as Sarutobi approached the door and opened it, so the two men entered the hospital room and saw Kushina Uzumaki, sitting on her hospital bed, looking through the window, while Naruto Uzumaki was next to Kushina's bed, sleeping peacefully, the woman then noticed the two men and turned to look at them.

-Hello Kushina, I have come to ask news. Sarutobi sits next to Kushina's bed while Ichigo stands against a wall

Kushina looked at her son and replied, « We are both fine Hiruzen. » the old Hokage smiles at that answer and says, « I see, that's good. » then Sarutobi turned serious and said, « However, there is one thing I do not understan,and I would like to ask you. » the woman looked at the old Hokage with surprise and said, « What is it ? » Sarutobi then said, « Ichigo told us that Minato sealed Kyubi into you, but yet, when the doctors looked at you, they saw no trace of the seal. » Kushina was surprised to learn that Ichigo had lied to everyone, but the old Hokage went on to say, « And there is this strange scar on Naruto's belly, as if it were to hide something. »

The woman looked at the scar and thought again about the fight happened yesterday, she does not see at no time the possibility that her son was hurt and received this scar, Kushina turned then to Ichigo and asked « Ichigo, why have you lied to everyone ? », the man looked at former Hokage and asked « Could you create a barrier so that nobody can hear us ? » Sarutobi understood through the look of Ichigo that it was important and the former Hokage quickly created a sound barrier, the man says then « It's true, I lied, and I created an illusions around the seal which seem like a scar. » Sarutobi asked « But why did you do that ? »

-To avoid the suffering of this child,even if I have just arrived at Konoha, I know very well that the inhabitants will hate the host of Kyuubi because of what happened yesterday, i knows that many villagers lost friends or family during the attack,and that these people will redirect their hatred towards Naruto, thus,I simply wanted this child to have a normal and happy childhood. Answered Ichigo

A long silence filled the room after this declaration, Kushina observed Ichigo by thinking again about what she experienced and what would Naruto would have been needed to endure because of the status of Jinchûriki,and thought of thanking Ichigo for what he do for her and Naruto, from his part, Sarutobi looked at the man and understood the nobility of his action, only something disrupted Sarutobi, why having to hide the seal behind an illusion ? He would have been more that capable of protecting the child from the villagers, Sarutobi then thought again about what Kushina had described during their meeting with Ichigo, an unexplained sensation of fear, Hokage thought then "maybe that Ichigo is a Jinchûriki or something similar." But decided not to worry about it for the moment, after all, he could send shinobis to investigate the past of Ichigo.

-Kushina, seeing your rapid recovery, I have argreed with the doctors so that you can go out today and go home with your child and with Ichigo. Suddenly says Sarutobi

The woman was surprised by this and asked, « Really ? » Hokage looked at Kushina and replied, « Yes, you just have to get dressed and you can go home. » Then Sarutobi looked at Ichigo and said, « Let's get out of the room and let Kushina get dressed. » the man simply nodded his head and quickly left the room, once outside, the Hokage said « Thank you for protecting her and Naruto, even though I know almost nothing about you, I'm sure you'll be able to protect them both. » Ichigo simply replied, « Don't mention it, I made a promise to Minato Namikaze and I would keep it. » Sarutobi then says, « I see, I'm will have to leave to check the paperwork concerning the attack on the village and your intervention, I'll go see Kushina a little later. » the man nodded his head and watched the Hokage leave as he stood against a wall and waited for Kushina to be dressed before leaving this hospital.

 **20 minutes later, Street of Konoha :**

While Ichigo and Kushina walked in the direction of the Uzumaki house, Ichigo could not refrain from looking at the street where they were and to think of the damages caused by the Bijû, even if this zone of the village does not seem to have been affected by the attack, Ichigo knew that a big part of the village had been destroyed, by concentrating it a little, he could even hear the tears of those who lost close friends or family,the more he thought of it the vorse he felt,he felt bad not to have arrived earlier, not to have been capable of saving Minato Namikaze or the inhabitants of the village killed by the Bijû, however,he thought again about his promise and looked at Kushina, even if he feels bad for many things, he will protect this woman and this child, even if it's at the cost of this life.

-are you all right, Ichigo ? Asked Kushina by seeing Ichigo look at her

Kushina voice has taken Ichigo of these thoughts, he answered then « Everything goes well, i just thought of something. » The woman murmured « I see » then looked in front of her by thinking of a thing, Ichigo, this man who saved her life during the attack of Kyuubi, seemed to hide many secrets, in every time that she looked at him and that she listened to him, she had the impression that Ichigo had come across situations even more horrible than most of the others, this man who seems to suffer, who seems to have lost everything and who just looked for a house and for an goal, but especially which possesses an immense power, every time Kushina thought of it, she thought again about the fight against Kyuubi and thought again at the difference of strength between both, such power could not be natural and the instinctive fear which she felt during its first meeting is an absolute proof of that, maybe that Ichigo is more than a simple human and that he tries to hide something very big.

-Kushina, are you all right ? asked for a familiar voice

Both looked at the source of the voice and saw a group of people in front of them, a woman holding a baby, a man and a child, a thing that Ichigo noticed was the fact that all three had black hair and black eyes, the three people wore civilian clothes but Ichigo could clearly see that all three had warrior skills, for her part, Kushina recognized her friend, Mikoto, her husband and her two children, she then said, « I am fine mikoto. » the woman gave a sigh of relief knowing that her friend was fine, then the three noticed the man who was beside Kushina, however, none of them knew him, Mikoto's husband came forward and asked « Who are you ? »

Ichigo looked at the man and wondered if he should give his name or just remain « the guardian of Kushina », only, Kushina replied in his place by saying, « This is Ichigo Kurosaki, this is the man who defeated Kyuubi. » it shocked the three, Mikoto, who was always under surprise, looked at the man and asked, « You really are the hero who defeated Kyuubi ? » Ichigo simply replied, « Yes, I defeated the Bijû. » the woman remembered something and said, « We did not even introduce ourselves, I am Mikoto Uchiha. » the man beside Mikoto stepped forward a little to say, « My name is Fugaku Uchiha. » Then, the child said, « My name is Itachi Uchiha. » Ichigo simply nodded and looked at Kushina who still seemed a little tired.

-I'm sorry Mikoto, I would have liked to stay for a while, but I'm still a little tired. says Kushina

Mikoto simply replied, « I understand, giving birth is very exhausting, and I suppose you must really want to rest. » Kushina bowed slightly and she and Ichigo left for the Uzumaki house, only, while the Uchiha watched the two leave, Mikoto could feel the aura of power around Ichigo and thought _« This man looks really powerful, I hope he'll be able to help you, Kushina. »_

 **A few minutes later, Uzumaki house :**

Shortly after the meeting with Mikoto and her family, Ichigo and Kushina arrived at the Uzumaki house, once arrived, Kushina put her child in a baby bed, on his side, Ichigo looked the inside of the house, it was very much like the style of the house in his old life, although the style of the village was also visible, Ichigo could not help but compare it to what he had seen in his old life, Then, Ichigo saw Kushina arrive in front of him, the woman asked then, « Tell me,do you have items or clothes ? » the man thought about it and remembered something, he pulled out a black scroll with blue patterns strangely similar to those present on Ichigo's garment.

"The person who sent me here give me this scroll, saying that all my belongings were there, only I dont really know how this scroll works." Replied Ichigo

Kushina took the scroll and put it on a table beside them, the woman opened the scroll and seeing that it was an object-invoking scroll, she asked then, « You don't know how an invocation scroll works ? » Ichigo shook his head and Kushina had a little laugh, then she looked at the man and said, « I'll show you how it works. » Kushina stretched her finger towards her mouth and bit him to let some drops of blood escape from the wound, then she made several hand signs and put her hand on the first seal, a small cloud of smoke appeared, indicating to Kushina that the invocation was successful, however, Kushina was surprised by the object she had just invoked.

In front of her was a picture, apparently old by judging the damaged outlines of the picture, the work represents a clearing with a kind of temple and three persons in front of the building, Kushina recognized immediately one of person as Ichigo, who stood on the right of the picture, it carried a purely black kimono and a katana different on the belt and smiled by looking at another person, in the middle was a woman, she seemed smaller than both, she had orange eyes and purple hair, she carried a purple kimono with red flowers as well as a katana on the belt, the young woman seemed joyful and alive, on the left of the girl was a big man, it had red hair and tattoos on this front, it carried a white kimono and also had a katana in the belt.

-are they friends of yours ? Asked Kushina by looking at the picture

Ichigo looked at the picture and felt a certain nostalgia by thinking again at this moment _"It is great to be here, eh Ichigo." "Yes, Senna." "Well, on the other hand we could hurry, I am really hungry." "Anyway you think only of eating."_ He remembered laughter and enjoyment at this moment and the pain that he feel when he lost everything, only he went out of these thoughts when Kushina drew its attention, he sighed and answered « Yes, they were my friends. » The woman was going to say something but Ichigo continued by saying « But they dead now. » It shocked Kushina who felt bad to have asked this question and sayed « Oh, I am sorry for your friends. » The man looked at Kushina and answered « It doesn't matter, it had been several years since they died, I made my grieving a long time ago and now I am sure that if they could speak to me they would simply tell me to live. »

Kushina observed Ichigo but did not manage to find the words to describe what she felt, it confirmed the impression that she had every time she heard the man speak, she was now certain that this man had gone through some of the most horrible things the world has to offer, that he had endured the worst suffering and that he had lost everything, but that he had been able to accept this while enduring and continue to move forward, Kushina had a lot of respect for Ichigo, he had defended them without asking for anything,and had agree to protect her and to protect Naruto when he didn't even know them, how many people would have been able to do that ? She didn't have the answer to that question, yet she knew very well that very few would have done what Ichigo did last night.

"Kushina-san, do you have a place where I could take a bath ?" asked Ichigo.

The woman quickly take out of her thoughts and pointed out a room at the end of the hall, only, as Ichigo entered the hall and closed the door behind him, he could hear someone knocking at the door, from what he could hear, it was the man he met at the hospital, who probably came to see if everything was all right, and then, as he walked towards the bathroom, he heard crying and felt the suffering of Kushina, she had lost her husband, even if she tried to hide it, she suffered greatly, and he could feel it, after all, he also knew such suffering when "she" died, however Ichigo spread his thoughts and entered the bathroom.

Once inside, Ichigo undressed and prepared for a bath, as the water flowed, he looked in the mirror and saw all the scars, the marks of his past battle's and suffering, as well as the tattoo depicting his connection to Kralkatorrik, this tattoo, which looks like a great black dragon, running through his back and part of his chest, unconsciously, while his right hand touched the tattoo, his other hand went to his pocket and caught an object, Ichigo looked at this object, a simple red ribbon, and thought back to the promise he had made to his friends, he would not fail, he would protect this woman and this child, even if it should cost him his life, then a sound came and broke him out of his thoughts and he saw that his bath was ready, only when he had plunged into the water, he felt the sleep taking him, the man then decided not to fight and simply let himself be carried away in a sleep without dreams, a sleep in what is now become his new home, Konoha.

 **And this concludes the first chapter of The Cristal's Shinobi, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, I also thank Silverfenics for helping me to correct the chapters, Now I will quickly respond to two reviews:**

 **Warmaster Koss: For the Shinigami and his meeting with Ichigo, it's... that i completely forgot this, it's a bit silly, but, at the time I wrote the prologue I didn't think about the fact that the Shinigami is present, and you are the ones who reminded me of this, I would probably rewrite the prologue a little later in order to create an interaction between the two, for the voice, this chapter answered this question.**

 **Nemesis Lyonner: No, I didn't adopt this story, although it looks a lot like "The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper," especially for the beginning, this story is different.**

 **With that, I say goodbye and at the next time.**


End file.
